The invention relates to a device for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
By a device such as is known for example from U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0134596, and which comprises a laser scanner, the environment of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. A rotary mirror which rotates and which comprises a polished plate of a metallic rotor, deflects both an emission light beam and a reception light beam. A collimator of a light emitter is seated in the center of a receiver lens. The receiver lens reproduces the reception light beam on a light receiver which is arranged on an optical axis behind the receiver lens. For gaining additional information, a line scan camera, which takes RGB signals, is mounted on the laser scanner, so that the measuring points of the scan can be completed by color information.